


All That You Are Is All That I'll Ever Need

by closetbidisaster



Series: Fics inspired by songs [19]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Wedding Fluff, soft married Kellex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21565819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/closetbidisaster/pseuds/closetbidisaster
Summary: Should this be the last thing I seeI want you to know it's enough for meCause all that you are is all that I'll ever needI'm so in loveOrIt's Kelley & Alex's wedding day
Relationships: Alex Morgan/Kelley O'Hara
Series: Fics inspired by songs [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1516991
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	All That You Are Is All That I'll Ever Need

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Tenerife Sea by Ed Sheeran
> 
> Suggested by @xshleyjxv
> 
> Apologies for the delay!
> 
> Enjoy some soft totally head-over-heels in love Kellex!

Taking a deep breath, Kelley takes one final look in the mirror. She fiddles with the bow tie around her neck, but only succeeds in making it even more crooked. Her hands are shaking slightly with anticipation. Anyone who looked at her could see she was nervous but in a good way as she flittered around the room trying to find something to do. Erin, Tobin, and Christen all watched her mildly amused at her need to constantly be moving. She was so antsy and just wanted to get the ceremony started. The sooner it started, the sooner it would be over and she could start her life together with her new bride, as the Morgan-O’Hara’s.

Finally, Christen spoke up, “Kel, you’re going to burn a hole in the floor.”

The shorter brunette threw a half-hearted glare at her friend but did nothing to stop her movements. She knew it made no real difference, but the time seemed to move faster when she was pacing around the room. Erin then stood and grabbed her shoulders, forcing her to stop.

“Kel, come on, seriously. What’s got you so wired?” Kelley just stared at her sister in disbelief. What’s got her so wired? She is about to get married and the damn ceremony is still fifteen minutes away from starting and she hasn’t seen her bride-to-be in two days now since the younger woman rented an Airbnb with her bridesmaids to stay in for the last couple of nights before the wedding.

“You’re not getting cold feet are you?” Erin questions and Kelley scoffs at her sister. Cold feet were the last thing on her mind. She had no desire to run, no second thoughts, no doubts. She just wanted to get married. She was tired of waiting; she had already waited what felt like too long to get to this point.

Shaking her head at her sister’s question, she pulls out of her hold and finally takes a seat. “I’m just...I’m so done with waiting. I can’t wait to see her and I can’t wait to marry her.”

Looking up at her best friends and her sister, she finds them smiling fondly at her. She glances at the clock and sighs. There are still ten minutes until they begin. Erin squeezes her hand, her eyes shining as she takes in the reality that her little sister is about to get married. Kelley flashes a quick smile before standing once again and her friends and sister groan as she starts moving again.

“I’d say ‘sorry’, but I’m not so…” she keeps wandering and fiddling with her bow tie, letting out a small whine when Christen reaches up and slaps her hand away from it, scolding her and telling her to stop playing with it.

* * *

Alex was sitting as still as she could, but she was getting antsy. She is not used to sitting around for too long, always looking to be doing something. But, she was under strict instructions from her bridesmaids (mostly Allie) to not move until they needed to move into position for the ceremony so as to not mess up her hair, makeup, or dress in any way.

Allie was keeping a close eye on her, while her sisters tried to keep the mood light and make the time pass by making small talk. Alex wanted no part of small talk. She wanted the ceremony to start and she knew Kelley did too. She knew her fiancée and she knew how impatient she could be. Moreover, she wanted to get the show on the road as well. She was ready to be Mrs. Alex Morgan-O’Hara. The thought of the couple’s new married name marking their jerseys for the rest of their careers made her smile.

Seeing there were still five minutes before they needed to get moving and get in place for the ceremony’s start, she grabbed the wedding program and gave it a final read.

**The Wedding of**

**Alex Patricia Morgan**

**to**

**Kelley Maureen O’Hara**

**11 August 2019**

**_Officiant_ **

**Pastor Dan Mitchell**

**_Parents of Alex Morgan_ **

**Pam Morgan**

**Michael Morgan**

**_Parents of Kelley O’Hara_ **

**Karen O’Hara**

**Dan O’Hara**

**_Ceremony_ **

**Prelude**

**Seating of the Mothers...Ave Maria**

**Processional...Canon in D**

**Welcome**

**Reading**

**Exchange of Vows and Rings**

**Declaration of Marriage**

**Recessional...March Triumphant**

**_Wedding Party_ **

**O’Hara** **Morgan**

**_Maid of Honor_** **_Maids of Honor_**

 **Erin O’Hara** **(sister)** **Jeni Morgan (sister)**

**Jeri Morgan (sister)**

**_Bridesmaids_ ** **_Bridesmaid_ **

**Christen Press (friend)** **Allie Long (friend)**

 **Tobin Heath (friend)**

**_Flower Girl_ **

**Liv Morgan Romero**

**(Alex Morgan’s niece)**

**_Ring Bearer_ **

**Blue Morgan-O’Hara**

**(Couple’s dog)**

**_Ushers_ **

**Jerry O’Hara (brother of Kelley)**

**Ryan Romero (brother-in-law to Alex)**

As she traced the last of the names, the door opened, pulling her out of her thoughts. Her mom pokes her head in and smiles at her. Alex’s heart starts to beat a little faster as she knows what this means.

“Alex,” she speaks softly, “it’s time to go get you married.” Smiling back at her mother, she stands and walks out of the room to find her dad. His eyes are shining as he tries to keep his emotions in check.

“Let’s go get you married, shall we?”

Alex flashes one more smile and loops her arm through her father’s as they head outside.

* * *

“Hey, Kel. It’s time to get moving. You need to get out there with Pastor Dan,” Erin pokes her and, taking one last look in the mirror at her slightly crooked bow tie, Kelley smooths her jacket and smiles at her bridesmaids.

“Let’s do this.”

* * *

Kelley stood next to the preacher, Erin directly on her right followed by Christen then Tobin. She stood, rooted in place as she waited for her bride-to-be to come outside and join her. They had decided on an outdoor wedding, in the mountains of Colorado. Alex had wanted a beach wedding originally, but when the shorter woman suggested the mountains, she had instantly agreed.

Kelley feels the excitement building in her chest as Jeri and Jeni make their way down the aisle, followed by Allie before the mothers come along. The live band takes a moment to break before breaking into Alex’s entrance. The doors of the cabin open and Kelley feels her breath leave her. Standing there, arm looped through her father’s, is the single most beautiful person she has ever seen. The dress was simple but beautiful, perfectly complimenting the taller woman’s physique. Her hair fell in loose waves down her back, a few blonde highlights dancing through the brunette locks.

As the younger woman approached the front, Kelley’s vision tunneled. She could hear Erin making a comment, but she didn’t register it, entirely too distracted by her soon-to-be wife. She looks in Alex’s eyes as she gets closer, seeing the love and admiration radiating from the younger of the two. There was a hint of laughter in her eyes as if the two of them shared an inside joke that nobody else knew.

In that moment, Kelley decides she would be one hundred percent okay with dying right there and then if Alex’s blue eyes could be the last thing she saw. She had known for a long time that this was it for her; Alex didn’t know it but she had actually bought her ring after only two months of dating despite waiting two more years to actually propose. She had found her home in the taller woman and she never wanted to leave.

Alex reaches the front and kisses her dad on the cheek before turning to smile at Kelley who had walked a few steps closer. Her dad gave a smile to Kelley, shaking her hand and pulling her into a hug before whispering into her ear.

“Take care of my baby.”

“Always.”

Pulling away, Kelley reached for Alex’s hand and squeezed lightly, trying to hold back tears. As they walk the few steps back to the preacher, Alex speaks softly.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

* * *

“Ladies and gentlemen, allow me to introduce, for the first time ever, Mrs. and Mrs. Morgan-O’Hara!” The newlyweds walk into the ballroom, smiling and waving at their friends and families as the lead singer of the live band announces them. There are cheers and whistles as they walk to the dance floor. Kelley catches sight of her sister and mom with tears in their eyes and huge smiles on their faces.

The couple reaches the center of the dance floor and Kelley pulls Alex into her as they wait for their first dance song to start. The band starts to sing Ed Sheeran’s “Tenerife Sea” and they begin dancing, not breaking eye contact as they sway. The older woman takes notice of the soft light from the fairy lights they had strung up in the room and how Alex’s blue eyes reflect the light so beautifully, reminding her of a sea they once vacationed near. She couldn’t remember the name of it now; she is completely captivated by the younger woman and everything else fades away as the two dance.

She could do this forever, be completely fascinated by her wife’s gaze. If the younger woman asked, she would not hesitate to run away with her. They would go somewhere remote, away from prying eyes and personal questions. It would need a beach, so Alex could tan and Kelley could surf. They could live out the rest of their lives in bliss, just the two of them.

The younger woman had provided a light in the older woman’s life that she didn’t even know she was missing. They had clicked instantly when they met all those years ago. There was never any denying of their on-field chemistry. When they finally started seeing each other off the pitch, it was apparent to everyone just how much the younger woman meant to Kelley. They would laugh at the older brunette and tease her for following the younger one around like a puppy. But, more than that, they would notice how the two of them always gravitated towards one another and how Kelley would follow Alex without hesitation, completely trusting the younger woman.

The song ends and the band invites the guests onto the dance floor to join the couple. But the two of them barely notice, entirely too wrapped up in each other.

“If this was the last thing I ever saw, I would have no regrets,” the older woman speaks quietly and her wife (she will never get tired of hearing that) gives a small smile before kissing her. When they break the kiss, Kelley speaks again.

“In you, I found my home. Everything that you are, everything about you, is everything I could ever never in life.”

“You, Mrs. Morgan-O’Hara, are a total sap.”

“Only for you, Mrs. Morgan-O’Hara,” Kelley gave a cheesy smile as Alex watched the love dance in her wife’s eyes.

“You look amazing tonight, Kel,” Alex places a soft kiss to Kelley’s forehead.

“You look absolutely stunning, Lex. I love everything about this dress, your hair, you. I love you, Al. I always have and I always will. Thanks for agreeing to forever with me.”

“Thanks for asking.”

**Author's Note:**

> Up next: part 2 of I'm a Sinking Ship That's Burning and a fic based on a Taylor Swift song!
> 
> As always I am @closetbidisaster on Tumblr. Come give a shout!
> 
> Drop a song suggestion and I'll add it to my list; all genres welcome!


End file.
